Skyrim Trailer
by pir84lyf
Summary: The trailer of the game put into a little bit of action. Also featuring bards. it's late here. Please read. and comment. really need your input.


**Skyrim Trailer**

Find a copy of the trailer. Starts with the defeat line.

Running. Just keep running. The trees were beginning to blur past him as kept running, hoping to lose the beast following. He took a breather hoping that foliage above him would hide him.

A short growl coming from above the trees would prove otherwise.

Dammit.

Keep running. The rocky, lightly snow-covered ground showing a path out the forest death trap. Intolerable beast couldn't just go someplace else, go bother someone else. Preferably Ulfric. But no, had to come after him as he was peeing!

Going left around a tree, making a right a little ways ahead lead to…

Open ground and slope. His pace picked up, ran faster to that tiny raise in the ground.

FREE…

CLIFF. Shit.

The shadow of the winged beast went over him and he had no choice but to ready his sword and shield. When the dragon landed, it made a couple of quick strikes at him before…

TOOR SHUL!

A stream of fire barreled its way to the runner, engulfing him as he hid behind hid shield. The dragon cut the fire stream short and was surprised to find the man still crouched and it watched as he stood upright, breathing hard, hopefully exhausted. The man smiled.

FUS RO DAH!

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok_

The man charged the contorted dragon and started swinging, a flame atronauch spell in his left hand. He casted as he took a step back and woman on fire appeared next to him. His shield redeployed in his left hand, sword in his right gripped tight.

_Fud fin vul, dovah nok_

He charged again, ready to swing and draw blood but so was the beast.

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

The duo exchanged blows and snaps as the flaming deadra kept lighting the dragon up. The beast took to the skies in order to set fire or freeze its prey. It wouldn't matter to the man, his bound bow at the ready.

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!_

A sizzle sound off to his right signaled that the flame atronauch went back to the realms of Oblivion. It was him alone with the beast and it put a smile on his face as he fired arrow after arrow into the belly and wings of beast.

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahrin._

The dragon landed right in front of the man, blood dripping onto the ground and burn marks littering its scales. The sudden closeness made the man take a quick step back. It snapped its maw at the fighter, earning a quick cut to the chin and it retaliated by knocking the man down.

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

He was able to roll out of the way before the dragon could slam it's head on him, crushing him with ease.

_Ahrk vin norok paal graan fod nus hon zindro zaan._

The man jumped on the dragon's head as it was recovering from the impact with the ground. He drew his sword, sent it into the left eye of the dragon and followed with a constant stream of electric magika.

_Dovahkiin, fah hin koogan mu draal!_

The dragon now lay dead as he sat upon its head, absorbing the soul, the dragon's power. It was then he realized that he had been hearing voices coming from the forest he just ran from. As he looked…

"SVEN!? MICAEL?! Seriously?"

"You get all the girls, get the glory."

"We wanted in on that fame too! Think about it: the Dragonborn's personal bards. We…"

They were blasted back into the forest.

Idiots.

* * *

So there ya have it. This has been bothering me for a while so I put it out there. The others are coming, honest. And I've been having a bit of a dilemma. I want to put out a Skyrim fic, the thing is I'm having two ideas: one follows the play through up till Alduin's defeat, including hearthfire, with one-shots here and there. The second is a Robin Hood-type story where Blaze has to free Skyrim from Ulfric's rule before he marries Queen Elisef to solidify his kingship or just straight up kills the king. That would take inspiration from BBC's Robin Hood and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Both stories will feature the destruction of both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Botherhood simply because I've nearly been killed way too many times for the gold I have that I got honorably and they keep sending assassins after me over what, a sweetroll? Taking out a group of bandits? Please.

Both will include the mods I have…so far.

For the Robin Hood style, I need a wife, not Lydia and Aela, as that will take place after all the dlc has been completed and she would have died. I'm thinking Cassandra (mod) but I'm not sure.

The decision is totally up to you. What do you want?

Should I even bother?

How was this little ditty?

Why am I asking questions?

When are the others coming out? Later.

Answer please. I really really really need your input.

Be safe and God bless.


End file.
